


Talk

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Other, Talking To Dead People, could be read as platonic or shippy, domino squad - Freeform, fives is not handling being alone well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Oh brother I can't, I can't get throughI've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to doOh brother I can't believe it's trueI'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to youOh I wanna talk to you.





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Coldplay's [Talk.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EH9meoWmAOM)

It’s been a month since the Citadel.  Since the last of Fives’ brothers marched away, taking the last piece of his soul with him.  Since Fives has heard the last familiar voice anchoring him.

Fives climbs the highest hill close to camp and he sits down, setting the carbon-scored helmet down at his side.  “Hey, Ey’ika,” he says softly, looking up at the stars, “It’s been a while, I’m sorry.” Out here, there’s nothing but clear sky and oxygen-sharp air, and he can see for miles and miles.  Echo would love it.

“I wish you could talk back to me, it gets a little boring hearing the sound of my own voice sometimes-  Bet you never thought you’d hear that, huh?” Fives laughs to himself. “I mean it though, I miss you. You always knew what to say, and… I’m lost, vod.  I’m lost, and I don’t know what’s going to happen next. You always knew exactly what to do, and I really don’t. It’s… it’s really hard, not having you here.  There’s something  _ missing _ .”

He’s started crying without realizing it, and he scrubs at his face, but it doesn’t stop the tears.  “I still can’t believe you’re gone. I thought we were gonna march away together, Echo, why couldn’t you just fucking wait for me?  You weren’t supposed to leave me alone! I can’t do this alone, you know that? I don’t know how to be alone.” 

Fives goes quiet after that, aside from the broken sobs that shake his shoulders.  If he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around himself, it almost feels like Echo is still there, but that hurts even more; he doesn’t want to open his eyes and destroy the flimsy illusion.  Finally, he can’t cry anymore, and he scrubs his eyes again. His voice is wrecked as he whispers, “I just… I miss you so much. I miss all of you so much. I’m trying, I’m trying so damn hard, but it hurts.  It  _ hurts _ .  I love you, and I miss you.”  He doesn’t say anything else for a long time.

“I want to see you again, but I have some things left to do here.  It’s… it’s not so bad here, you know. Jesse and Kix are making sure I take care of myself, they’re hardasses when I need it.  Almost like you, yeah? You always pushed me when I needed you to, even if I didn’t see it. I miss that about you too, even if I never appreciated it when you were around.  You were too good for my stubborn shebs. I’ll let you kick my ass for it when I catch up, okay?” He laughs, wet and shaky, and he scrubs his face again. “You’re probably laughing at me.  I always let you win, you better know that, asshole. Fuck, I even miss you laughing at me… give damn near anything to hear that again.” 

Everything is silent again, till Fives sees someone below signaling him.  “Guess I better head back, you know I love you, right?” He waits for a moment, trying not to wish he could hear a response; after a minute, he clears his throat, carefully picking up Echo’s helmet again, tucking it under his arm to head back down.  The silences at his back is heavy, and he keeps his eyes forward. If he does that, he doesn’t have the urge to turn around and look for the brothers whose presences he still feels.


End file.
